A Pornographic Compendium
by sa'ang
Summary: High school student Naruto Uzamaki sleeps with everyone in sight. But he didn't used to be a slut. It was different when Sasuke was alive. slut!naruto. phantasm!sasuke
1. Do Unto Others

A Pornographic Compendium

_An unabridged, uncensored, and unapologetic story of a high school student's insanity. Naruto is going mad with lust and Sasuke is watching. slut!naruto. phantasm!sasuke_

**Warnings**: Sex. Lots and lots of sex. Some of it terribly unoriginal, if well written (or, rather, _thoroughly_ written). The title says it all. This chapter's tame unless you're religious.

* * *

**Do Unto Others…**

The sanctuary is deserted. Light from the moon streams through the stained glass rose. The metal bars that hold the jewels form long shadows over the empty pews. Hues of violet-red to cold blue descend over the church.

Heavy panting is coming from the gloomy confessional booth. The wood thumps and a low voice grunts. A young blonde is inside the confined box. His hands press against the screen, imprinting the lattice into his heated skin. He groans as the body behind him pushes, sinking in and shoving his body forward.

"Oh God," Naruto moans. "F-father, please…"

"Please what, boy?" Father Hidan whispers into his ear and licks the shell.

Naruto shivers as the hot tongue slides across him and heats his blood.

"I-I, ah!" He groans. "I-it's, it's inside me, oh god, it's so- _dirty_." Naruto twists as much as he can to direct his words over his shoulder. "Father I-."

"What is it Naruto?" the priest inquires as he massages up the blonde's ass. Naruto feels the heavy muscles and fat of his cheeks jostle and brush the cock lodged inside him.

"Isn't this a sin?"

The priest wraps an arm around Naruto's stomach, pulling his body closer, and thrusts deeply. They groan together.

"It is," the priest pants. "But I can't- _uh_\- resist you. For so long you've been coming to me, God. You're so _hot_."

"Yeah?" Naruto asks. "Even when I was a kid?"

The priest's fingers dig into the tattooed flesh of his stomach. "Especially then," Hidan hisses. "I wanted to take your sweet little ass ever since you were five."

"Fuck yes," Naruto pants pushing back on the man's dick.

"I've been seducing you for years," Hidan whispers. "Waiting to take this sweet virgin hole. I wanted to bend you over the altar and make you cum and soil your acolyte robe for years."

"What else did you want?" Naruto pants huskily. The priest is fucking him into the confessional's wall, pounding into him steadily.

"For you to scream for help and sing like an angel until that other little devil came to you."

Naruto steels his arms against the wall. "Who?" he asks coldly.

The priest pushes him hard, slamming his chest into the wood. "_Sasuke_."

Naruto whips an elbow back at the man. The priest groans and not in a sexy way. The dick is ripped from Naruto's insides and the Father stumbles away from him holding his bleeding nose. Naruto grabs his black robes and shoves _him _into the wall.

"Listen up you pedophilic perv," Naruto orders. His sinful innocence is vanished. A dangerous and angry smirk has replaced the sweet moaning on his lips. "You didn't seduce _shit_. I've been waiting for you to grow some fucking balls for _years_."

He tosses him away and slides the confessional's wall open. Violet-pink light streams into the wooden box. Naruto zips his pants up as he looks out into the stony interior of the church. He pauses in the booth's doorway and fixes a cold gaze onto the priest. "Oh, before I forget," he starts smirkingly cheerful. "It's been two months since my last confession. I've taken the Lord's name in vain over a thousand times, lied to my mother and father and –everyone I've talked with- _and_ I've adultered at least once a day for the passed four years. So you didn't take my virgin ass after all, Father." He steps into the empty sanctuary and waves over his shoulder to the shocked man of God. "Send my regards to that motherfucker upstairs."

He stalks through the cold space under the carved eyes of a dying man. He eyes the tiny loincloth around the Lord's hips with cynical amusement and passes into a hallway. His combat boots echo against the floor of polished stone.

"You know," a darkly seductive voice says airily. "You didn't have to stop on _my_ account."

Naruto squints into a shadowy alcove. A young man is leaning against a statue of the Mother Mary, her hands outstretched graciously. Smoke curls from the young man's lips as he smirks. He taps the ashes of his cigarette onto the hem of the sacred Mother's robe.

"Sasuke," Naruto says softly.

"Naruto," Sasuke greets with a laid-back smile.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," Naruto says calmly.

Sasuke shrugs and pushes off the statue. He walks passed Naruto and the blonde hurries to catch up. His shoes echo loudly yet the raven's steps are absolutely soundless. Blue light slides across the raven's smooth skin.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asks fearfully. "Why haven't you been around?"

"Oh you know…" Sasuke smirks. He opens a door and ushers the blonde through graciously. The night washes over them as they step outside. A breeze carries the sweet smell of grass and rustles white daises that grow wildly around the church's mossy walls. The blossoms, closed for the night, dot the small churchyard, cluttering around the crumbling tombstones and crosses that rise from the wet earth. "The afterlife's a busy place," Sasuke finishes mockingly.

xxx

_ There are stories that delve into porn and porn that delves into storytelling- that is to say, some pornography will give the audience a minimal plotline to follow in their lustfully hazed minds. It's more than a pitiful attempt for characterization. It's the breath before the plunge- a lover's soothing kiss in the middle of a fuck, that small regression into foreplay that strengthens the connection and extends that inevitable finish, the one everyone is rushing for, so eager to achieve. But breathe. It's a trick. A trick to make the pleasure last longer, to make you think, if only for a second, that this sweet euphoria can last forever. _

"You know," Sasuke starts as he flips a page of Naruto's journal. "If you really fuck as much as you told the priest you do, I can't possibly understand why you've made a study out of pornography."

"Hey! Don't read that," Naruto says trying to snatch it away from his best friend. Sasuke holds it above his head.

They are in Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke is sitting in his large window, one leg stretch out on the sill, the other bent. Naruto hops trying to grab the journal.

"Why not?" Sasuke asks mildly. "I can read your mind anyways."

"Really?" Naruto asks, curiously excited rather than fearful.

"No moron."

"Oh," the blonde says disappointed. He perks up after a moment. "Hey Sasuke, why are you here? Are you like, my guardian angel or something? Or a messenger from God?"

"Are you expecting a message from God?"

"Uh no."

"Okay then," Sasuke says decidedly, turning back to the journal.

"Do you have a mission from God?" Naruto asks suddenly after a moment of silence.

Sasuke's lips slowly morph into a smile. He swings his legs down from the sill, fully facing Naruto, with his legs spread apart. "I do," Sasuke says.

"What is it?"

Sasuke crooks a finger, beckoning the blonde closer. Naruto obeys. Sasuke's upper body bends over him and his fingers cord through the blonde's hair. To Naruto it feels as if a breeze is rustling his hair.

"The end is nigh," Sasuke starts mysteriously in that eternally mocking voice of his. "He sent me here to prepare you for the Second Coming-."

Naruto snickers.

Sasuke hits him on the side of the head, a cold breeze that flips his wild hair. "Not that kind of coming."

Naruto lowers his head into Sasuke's stomach. He brushes through his shirt and jerks back an inch so he's not touching the coldness that is his friend's body. But he can pretend.

"What's gonna happen in the end?" Naruto wonders.

"Oh the usual. Trumpets and Pestilence, Plague and Earthquakes, Death and Brimstone."

"Sounds like a party," Naruto comments. "And then?"

"Then?"

"After the end," Naruto says softly.

Sasuke cold fingers tap beneath his chin, tilting it up. "Whatever you desire," Sasuke whispers. And then he smirks. "Virgin girls and hot guys and orgies every night."

"You're lying, aren't you?" Naruto asks suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Sasuke! Tell me why you're here!"

"Why are you so curious?"

Naruto looks away. "I just wanna know," he mumbles.

"I like watching you so I do," Sasuke admits, shrugging.

"That makes me sound like a movie star. Or a porn star." Naruto smiles slyly. "You like watching me fuck?" His blue eyes peer into Sasuke's dark gaze, mere inches away.

"Yeah," Sasuke smirks lazily. His cool breath washes over Naruto's lips. It's like the water from a deep, clean spring tinted with the fresh flavor of mint and Naruto gets the idea that biting his friend would be like tasting morning dew. "I like watching you fuck."

"Mmm." Naruto smiles and continues to peer into Sasuke's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks, finally exasperated.

"Seeing if you can really read my mind."

"Oh?"

Naruto nods. "You can't."

"How'd you figure that one out?"

Naruto sighs and collapses onto his bed. "Well, hopefully you would've had a more exciting reaction if you could."

Sasuke watches the blonde for a moment. His eyes close and his chest rises. Up. Down. Up-

"I wanted to know how long you get to stay this time," Naruto says softly with his eyes still closed. "I kinda need to know…" Up. Down. "…when you're gonna disappear again." He sighs.

Up. Down. Up-

Sasuke turns back to the journal.


	2. Jostle Jostle Train Molester

**Jostle, Jostle, Train Molester**

Bodies press and jostle against one another as the train jolts into motion. Naruto raises his free hand to cover a tired yawn. The other is above his head hanging onto a ring. The train is full of schoolgirls in pleated skirts and blouses stretched tightly over lacy bras. Their high socks indent their soft thighs. A girl in front of him runs her finger up her curving thigh and butt. It slides under her panties and snaps them back into proper place against her skin. Her hand retreats inconspicuously and her skirt falls back over her ass.

"It's uncouth to get hard on the way to school," a male voice speaks into his ear. Naruto flinches. He begins to turn his head to look at the stranger but the stranger stops him, hissing, "Don't look! We wouldn't want all your schoolmates to know what a peeping pervert you are, would we?"

Naruto shakes his head.

"Keep your eyes forward," the stranger instructs. Naruto feels a tug at his white button-up shirt. The man is untucking it. Hot fingers touch his lower back above his belt. They slide along his skin, curving around his side and over his hips. The fingers spread over his navel and dip beneath his pants. The belt stops the hand's plunge. It's too tight. Naruto's hand tightens around the ring as he feels the man press closer. Something hard makes itself familiar with his ass, rubbing in small, tight circles. An arm encircles him from the other side. The belt tightens momentarily around his hip as fingers pry at the cinch. The buckle clicks as it falls, undone. Fingers tease the button from its fastened hole and nudge his zipper down. Naruto whimpers.

"Sh, sh, sh," the man says into his ear. "Can't let anyone know, remember? You're a boy, it's disgraceful to be molested like this."

Naruto's head drops a fraction of an inch in defeat.

The hand wiggles into his boxers. "Tut, tut," the stranger says lowly as the hand squeezes his erection. "Already rearing to go, huh?"

He strokes Naruto and thumbs around the head. Naruto tenses.

"No, please," Naruto's quietly wails. He desperately wants to thrust into the hand, it almost hurts not to. He keeps his hips locked and fixes his gaze on the window. He can see his own wide-eyed reflection, but that of his assailant is fuzzier. He has brown hair, but that's all Naruto can see.

The hand delves deeper between his thighs, grasping his balls lightly. Naruto can feel them bounce in the man's palm.

"The stop for Koyo station is coming up in one minute," a perky and slightly robotic female voice announces over the intercom.

The hand withdraws, leaving him achingly hard, and skims back over his lower abs, smearing his own precum onto his skin. Naruto holds his breath, wondering if the man is getting off at the next stop. But the hardness is still on his backside. He waits for the stranger's next move. The touch comes on his back. The fingers trail down the curve of his spine and muscles before twisting down and squirming into his pants. The hand scratches his skin lightly, tracing down into his crack. Fingers brush his hole. The stimulation makes Naruto jump. That only seems to excite the molester- a finger plunges in quickly.

"No, stop!" Naruto cries.

"Be a good boy, won't you?" The finger twirls inside before retreating. Another finger joins the first, jabbing inside him.

"Don't," Naruto whimpers. "Someone could see."

"No one's looking," the man murmurs. Naruto is unable to resist writhing back against the intrusion, seeking more stimulation and pleasure from the insufficient digits.

"Please," he pleads. "My uniform it's-."

"Yes?"

"Wet," Naruto gasps. "It's getting messy."

The molester continues to fingerfuck his asshole as he skims a cupped hand over Naruto's moist cockhead. "Jesus, you're soaked," the man murmurs into his ear. "You like this, don't you?" His fingers pump his dry hole in a lustful flurry. "God I'd give anything to take you all the way, right here. To pull that uniform off and fuck you against a pole until you splatter over those plastic seats. Does that sound like fun, boy?"

"Unh." Naruto can't help it anymore- he thrusts into the man's hand and gyrates back and forth between rubbing his stiff cock into the man's hand and digging back until the other hand presses as far as it can into his soft cheeks.

"Damn you students these days are sluts."

"And you molesters are bold," Naruto shoots back. A jolt of pleasure zings from the tissue of his insides up his spine.

"See that girl to your left?" the man whispers. "The one with pigtails."

Naruto's blue eyes peek towards her. It's a girl from his school, a classmate. Her long black hair is pulled into two perky pigtails that trail down to her hips. A deep blush paints her pale skin and her eyes are shifting fugitively towards Naruto's crotch. She can't see the hand snaking into his pants from that angle but as the man strokes him Naruto realizes she's seeing the moving bulge in his pants. And she's enjoying the sight by the way her thighs are squeezing together in embarrassment.

"This is the Koyo stop. Please exit to the right of the train," the happy robot instructs.

As the masses shift around them, Naruto grabs the man's hand and brings it out of his pants. The man resists but Naruto reaches behind and grabs the man's junk. "You want this inside me right?"

"Yeah," the man pants.

Naruto pulls him by the wrist from the stopped train. He winks at the blushing schoolgirl as they pass by her.

The platform is underground. It's crowded because of the morning rush hour. The blonde winds through them, making a beeline for the bathroom. He pushes into the men's dragging the molester with him.

xxx

_ There's nothing more mind-numbing than a train rattling down an endless track, on an endless loop, the metal wheels spinning and spinning in endless circles. It's easy for the mind to wander as the city blurs past smoothly. Ah, the morning commute. The haze of the tired zombies settles the atmosphere in this endless necessary routine. It's familiar and comfortable, a time to reflect as the last vestiges of sleep tug the mind back into half-waking dreams. Close bodies jostling against one another. So many helpless passengers, so many half-thought fantasies and plans. This is a breeding ground for sexual desire. But it's a tease. Those schoolgirls in short skirts, those accidental brushes of one stranger against another. The desire will build and build and fester into perverseness. _

The restroom is small. The strip of fluorescent lights sends out a weak yellow-greenish beam that's reflected in the long smeary mirror. Tiny white tiles line the floor and walls.

Naruto pushes the molester up against a white sink. Water drips from the faucet. He can see now the man is youngish. He has a baseball cap on backwards and a lip ring. Naruto bites the metal and tugs it gently. They both pant as Naruto grinds him against the sink.

"What's your name?" Naruto asks lowly. "I want to know what to scream when you fuck me raw."

"Genma."

"Well Genma," Naruto smiles. "Don't make me beg for it."

Naruto is satisfied to see the man fumble for his zipper hurriedly. Naruto drops to his knees on the tiled floor as Genma pulls a very hard dick from his pants. Without hesitation Naruto engulfs it in his mouth. His tongue curls around the sides, wetting it.

"Oh yeah…" Genma groans and tries to push in further. Naruto allows it. The dick is heavy against his tongue and pulls at his lips. He sucks on it for a while, working his mouth around it. When he takes his mouth away from it Genma yanks him up from the floor.

He tugs Naruto's pants down to his thighs and grabs his ass. His finger immediately seeks out his hole and thrusts in and out. Naruto groans and shoves up against him desperately. He holds onto the man's shoulder as the number of fingers and speed increase. Naruto's ass starts to shake with the exertion. He reaches passed the man to a little silver box of stainless steel- a soap dispenser. He pumps it quickly, gathering a pool of slimy pink in his palm. His ass is circling bare in the air as the fingers press him. He wets his hand in the faucet and grabs Genma's cock, coating it in the gooey commercial soap.

"You're going to get hard every time you wash your hands now," Naruto tells him breathily. "Every time you smell this scent."

Genma shudders as Naruto's hand slides up and down him. Naruto releases him and tucks his hand between his own thighs, searching for his plundered hole. His soaped-up fingers press in beside Genma's, slicking the tube. He moans at how far it's being stretched, it's so wide now, the puckered muscle around the entrance loose and disappearing as it's pushed inward.

"Do it," Naruto groans withdrawing his messy fingers. Genma grabs him and flips their bodies. He shoves the blonde up onto the sink, drawing his ass up into the air. The soapy pink mess on Naruto's hand is smeared onto the glass of the mirror. Genma pushes in. The soap squelches and leaks from his hole as the large intrusion enters. Naruto's fingers spread onto the mirror's surface as his body is thrust forward. The sink digs into him. His knee slips into the bowl but Genma yanks his leg out, shoving it farther from his body. He takes Naruto splayed like that, jerking in and out quickly like an animal. Naruto's hard cock bobs back and forth. It brushes the cold metal of the faucet and he groans. Genma must notice because he pushes the blonde's hip forward so that his dick presses up against the cold metal and can't escape. The friction does it.

"Ah, fuck!" Naruto cries as cum spurts from him. It lands on the faucet and splatters onto the mirror. Genma humps ferociously inside him banging Naruto's body into the sink and mirror. He comes with a shout. Hot liquid joins the cooler soap inside him. It spills as the limp cock pulls out.

Naruto lies there against the cool ceramic, panting. The skin on his thighs tickles as the mix of liquids drips down.

"You forgot my name," Genma frowns.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto says. He's not going to apologize. He pushes himself up and grabs a fistful of paper towels, sopping up the mess as best he can. He pulls his pants up and tucks his shirt back in. A glance in the dirtied mirror tells him his tie is askew and he fixes the knot. His hair is wild and his skin is flushed but he can't help that. As he's washing his hands the man speaks.

"Do you go to school this way every day?"

"Yup," Naruto nods. "But if you touch me again I'm calling security."

"What? Why?" Genma asks bewildered.

"Umm." Naruto thinks a moment. "Because I'm gonna get a tardy now. This isn't even my stop. And if I get two more tardies I get detention."

"A fuck like this isn't worth a detention?"

Naruto snorts. "Not at all. Have a nice day," he says cheerily and leaves the restroom.

Naruto gets back on the train. It's less crowded now that all the students are at school. It jostles from the station and Naruto grabs a ring to keep his balance. A cold presence presses up against his back.

"I hear it's uncouth to get hard on the way to school," Sasuke's cool voice says into his ear.

Naruto grins. "Were you watching?"

"Hn. Watching some pervert fuck you so inadequately doesn't sound very entertaining."

"Aw, is Sasuke getting bored?"

"If I am what will you do for me?"

"Anything," Naruto says confidently.

Sasuke hums pleased. "See that woman to your left?" he asks.

"Sure." It's a middle-aged woman, dressed professionally for work. "Want me to fuck her? Would that entertain you?"

"Hardly," Sasuke drawls. "I just wanted to tell you she thinks you're crazy for talking to yourself."

"That's your fault!" Naruto protests loudly. The woman glances at him clearly disturbed. Naruto smiles apologetically at her. He hears Sasuke laugh quietly and grumbles under his breath as his friend's cold presence fades away.


	3. Secret Lives of the Student Council!001

**Secret Lives of the Student Council! .001 **

Naruto's pencil slips through loose fingers to his desk. It rolls down the surface and drops to the floor.

_"Wake up Naruto." _The blonde hears it from far off and inside his head all at once.

_ "Sasuke?"_ The dream he was having is evaporating too quickly. It was warm, and happy too, and of a time years ago.

"-ruto. Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto utters, head jerking up.

"Pay attention," Kakashi, his sensei, scolds.

"I was," Naruto mumbles blearily. The late morning is sun is streaming in the window, glinting against his gold lashes and into his sparkling blue eyes.

"What was I saying?"

Naruto sighs and squints at the board. "Um, that Shakespeare is sexy and if love existed Romeo would've still been after Rosaline instead of banging the easy chick?"

Thankfully a bell for lunch rings and Naruto is spared from any repercussions that gem of an answer would've had. He leaps out of his seat and darts to the door with his bento. He wanders down the hall waving and greeting people cheerily until he comes to the room designated for the student council. He barges in, swinging the door wide open.

"Miss me, dearies?" he greets cheekily.

The treasurer is leaning back in his seat precariously, two chair legs in the air. He lifts his head a scant two centimeters before letting it loll back.

"Hi Naruto!" Ino, the secretary, gushes.

"Shika, did you get those club budgets done yet?" Naruto asks.

"No."

"I told you to do those yesterday!" Ino cries.

"But I thought they were your job," Shikamaru yawns.

"You're the treasurer, why would it be my job?"

"Uh, 'cause they have to be typed up?"

Ino throws a pen at him. "Stop being so lazy!"

Naruto chuckles. "Children, children. Don't worry. Ino, I'll make sure he gets 'em done. You can go eat lunch if you want."

Ino nods. "Good luck with that lazy bum," she wishes.

Naruto's grin grows when the door closes behind her. He stalks to Shikamaru's desk. "So," he drawls with a charming white smile. "How's your program working?"

Shikamaru lurches up and rests his chin in his palm. He makes a few staccato jabs at his keyboard. "I fixed the glitches. Their account's open to us."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheers. "How much didja take?"

"None yet. There's one thing left to do."

"What's that? And no hacker speak, I don't get that shit."

"Nothing so complicated," Shikamaru assures him. "Just my payment."

"Ah, my expertise." Naruto circles around the desk and straddles Shikamaru, sitting in his lap. He tugs the hacker's already loose tie and mouths the side of his neck.

"The president could come in," Shikamaru says glancing at the door.

"Exactly," Naruto says nipping at his ear. "Don't think I don't know why you're so set on this form of payment."

"You're hot Vice President. That's all there is to it."

"Not buying it," Naruto says. "But I won't tell."

"Your computer will never by safe if you do," Shikamaru warns with squinted eyes.

"That's a curse if I ever heard one," Naruto says. He bits down on a tendon in Shikamaru's neck and sucks lightly. He slips a finger under the other teen's tie and slips it off completely. His fingers trail down and wrestle the top buttons from his shirt. "I want you to take all of their money," Naruto says while he watches the play of his fingers around Shikamaru's nipples through the increasingly disheveled white shirt.

Shikamaru's breathing hikes as his back arches from the seat. "They'll come after you," he says breathily.

Naruto wiggles in his lap, lowering his head to the hacker's chest. He tongues the nub of his nipple through his thin uniform. "Really?" he says. He cups Shikamaru's bulging groin and rubs a thumb over the hump in his pants.

"Yes," Shikamaru pants. "The hack's untraceable but the banks will catch a money transfer that big and alert them."

"Hm, that's fine," Naruto says uncaringly. He squirms off of the hacker's lap to kneel on the floor between his legs. Shikamaru's breathing is heavy as Naruto does what's expected in that position. He lets Shikamaru's erection flop from his gaping zipper and land against his mouth. Eagerly Naruto's open lips purse again the flesh. He opens further to catch the cock on his tongue. He runs his mouth up and down the length wetly before releasing it obnoxiously loudly. "Close your eyes," he instructs. He rubs the cock through his fist and watches to make sure Shikamaru obeys. "Good," he praises softly. "Now, imagine this is _him_. Kneeling at your feet." Naruto thumbs the slit of the hacker's wet head. "He wants your cock in his mouth and you both know it. His lust for you is in those eyes."

Shikamaru moans at Naruto's words and the pull of his hand.

"But he waits. He wants you to order him."

Shikamaru groans and thrusts his hips, driving himself into Naruto's slow and tortuous grip.

"Imagine him kneeling here, looking up at you. What do you want Nara?"

"Do it," Shikamaru pants.

"Do what?"

"Suck me off."

"Say my name," Naruto commands softly.

A loud groan rips from the hacker's lean throat.

"Order it _Nara_." Naruto licks his tip, a quick flick of his hot tongue that vanishes quickly.

"_Neji_," Shikamaru moans. "Suck it!"

Naruto hums happily and immediately takes him in his mouth.

xxx

_It's striking how little a role jealousy plays in porn. If there's any sign that pornography is no longer in phase with reality surely it's the fact that there is literally no competition. And without competition there is no struggle. A utopia is created of sex and…sex. But what is desire without a contrast of the undesirable? Ah, there's the rub. _

_ Everyone in pornography is desirable, beautiful, wanted. So it falls to the audience to play the role of the undesirable. Or, at least, the real people in the audience's life. The ones that are touchable, attainable, kissable, fuckable, these are the ones that are possible. Simultaneously, these are the ones that are unwanted. It makes sense then, that pornography wouldn't present jealousy as a plotline to overcome. It creates jealousy by its very nature. _

"FUCK!" Shikamaru is groaning. "Ahh, Neji, fuck fuck…"

Naruto has to hold his hips to his desk chair to slow his desperate thrusting. The hacker's thighs are tense. He's about to come.

Over the moans and slurps Naruto hears the door open. A quick glance at Shikamaru's tight face tells him that his eyes are still shut. He's oblivious to their guest and probably anything but the orgasm thundering towards him.

Naruto slurps and slips from his length. "That's it, baby, come for me. Just for me."

Shikamaru's eyes fly open as he meets Naruto eyes. "Hah…?"

Naruto swallows around him and Shikamaru's body goes tense. "_Ah_, ahh!"

Naruto swallows his come before lurching up to plant a messy kiss on his panting mouth. Shikamaru's too lost to reciprocate even if he had any inclination but that doesn't matter.

A very loud clearing of the throat from the doorway breaks the kiss.

"Neji," Shikamaru states breathlessly. His eyes are wider and more innocent then Naruto has ever seen.

"President," Naruto chirps brightly.

The student council president is watching them balefully. "Students are required to wear the proper uniform during school hours," Neji clips. "_All_ hours." His cold glare decides between the two rule breakers and fixes on his treasurer. "Please dress yourself," he finishes before leaving the two sweaty council members. The door is yanked shut.

"Well," Naruto says. "That was fun."

"Fuck," Shikamaru mutters.

"What?" Naruto asks. "Isn't that what you wanted? He finally noticed you."

"Yeah. He did." Shikamaru fixes his clothes. When Naruto goes to fix Shikamaru's messy attempt at knotting his tie the hacker slaps his hands away. "Don't. Just- don't."

Naruto backs off, hands raised in the air. "I guess I'll be getting to class then."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru says. He slumps in his chair and rubs a hand of his face tiredly. Naruto slips from the room.

"Smooth going," Sasuke comments sarcastically. He's leaning against the hallway wall dressed in a uniform that matches Naruto's. Somehow that disturbs the blonde more than he's willing to acknowledge.

"Listen you," Naruto responds. He braces his forearm on the white bricks over Sasuke's head. Their faces are mere inches apart but Sasuke gazes up into his face calmly. "I'll have you know I'm the modern day Cupid. Those two will be in each other's pants by tomorrow."

"They'll be at each other's throats," Sasuke says with a shake of his head and a smile. "What are you going to do when the ones you stole from come after you?"

"Who says they will?"

"Shikamaru," Sasuke states. "And if he says it, it'll happen."

"Eh, we'll see what happens. Kinda lookin' forward to it."

Sasuke gives him a sharp, critical stare. "Who is it you robbed?"

Naruto chuckles and pushes off the wall. "Some old friends of yours."

* * *

**a/n**: i love you all my story followers! please feel free to review and/or request. i can add in a few chapters for situations or pairings if it's not already a part of my plans. don't be ashamed of inner desires :)


	4. Secret Lives of the Student Council!002

**Secret Lives of the Student Council! .002 **

As soon as their teacher ends class early Naruto jumps up from his seat and bounds over to Ino's desk.

"Ino!" Naruto calls out his female classmate. She's already turned in her seat, chatting with Sakura and Hinata. "Do you know what class Neji's in?"

Ino shakes her head. "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing! I just need to find him is all."

"You'd better find him quick," Sakura advises. "He might go home right after school unless you have council activities."

"Yeah, yeah I know." A glance at the clock tells Naruto there's only ten minutes before the last period of the day is over.

"I think Neji is…" Hinata mumbles shyly.

"What was that?" Naruto asks excitedly, bending down towards the shy girl. Her hair is up in two long ponytails today so she can't hide behind it and it does nothing to hide the deep red blush across her cheeks. She refuses to look Naruto in the eye but murmurs again, "I think Neji has a free period."

"Oh. Where would he be?"

Hinata squirms deeper into her seat, tugging her short skirt lower over her milky thighs. "The roof? Maybe."

Naruto turns to leave but Sakura yells after him.

"Thank Hinata you dolt!"

Naruto throws a grin over his shoulder. "Thanks, Hinata," he says. "If I find 'im I'll give you a special thanks tomorrow, 'kay?"

Hinata's face stays red for the next ten minutes.

xxx

Neji is on the roof, gazing down at the sidewalk and trees while he smokes. It's a sunny afternoon and he can smell pure high school and adolescence in the air. The door clicks open and he breathes out a cloud of smoke over his shoulder.

Shikamaru glances at the president while he cups the flame of his zippo and lights the stick dangling between his dry lips. "You know," he drawls, tucking the lighter away. "Students are required to abstain from smoking during school hours." His dark cinnamon eyes catch on Neji's gaze and he smirks around his cigarette. "_All_ hours."

"Fuck you Nara," Neji sneers.

"Give me the time Mr. President."

Neji glares down at the students exiting the school. He flicks his butt over the roof but turns angrily towards the cloud-watcher before he sees it land on someone. "You shouldn't have done that!" he explodes.

"Done what?" Shikamaru inquires.

"Fucked him."

"Jealous?"

"_Shikamaru_," Neji hisses quietly, ripping the hacker's attention away from the blue sky above. "He's out of his fucking mind. He's screwing everyone, playing the slut for anyone who asks. You don't deserve that."

"Then who _do_ I deserve President?"

Neji can't answer that.

"I know about Naruto," Shikamaru says. "I see it too. I know he's not getting better. He's getting worse, like some monster growing inside him. But we can't do anything Nej'. He's going insane and the only person who could help him now is gone."

"Sasuke," Neji mutters quietly.

"Yeah. Fucking bastard. He left Naruto alone and now they've both missed their chance forever." Shikamaru swallows sad and pain and apprehension before continuing. "And Neji, that's why I- I can't wait anymore. Whatever there is between us, I need it now, whatever you'll give me."

"Don't," Neji says. "Don't make it sound like you're about to die. Don't make his death into some justification for you to-."

"To what, Neji?" Shikamaru demands. "To try, for once, to get something I want no matter how hard it is? To live without worrying what your prick of an uncle will think? I want you, you arrogant ass. Stop living in the fucking closet and _look at me_\- like you used to do."

"That was before…"

"Before…?" Shikamaru begins to question before his voice turns flat. "Before someone told you it was wrong."

"We're young Shika," Neji says shaking his head. "This feeling won't last forever."

Shikamaru's teeth rotate down on his jaw. He glares up at the clouds but they aren't peaceful today. His mind is humming but not in the overwhelmingly quick too-smart-for-his-own-good way. It's a low buzz of anger and he can't think of anything but the boy in front of him. Immaculate tie, long legs, gorgeous hair. Student President, first kiss, most irritating SOB in the school. Resignation is on both of their faces now. Shikamaru grinds his cigarette into the ground, mashing it to a brown smear. "You're an ass Neji." He climbs to his feet. "I'll see you around."

Neji hears the hurt simmering in that nicotine drawl. "Shika, wait-."

"No!" the treasurer bites. "I'm done waiting. I can't take you anymore."

Neji's eyes widen. What is it about Sasuke, about Naruto, about Naruto and Sasuke, that has this school, this world, so shook up? It isn't normal. Shikamaru doesn't walk away, he doesn't get angry. He's lazy, he gazes at clouds and dreams, and he allows Neji the time he needs… until now.

"Shikamaru wait! I'll-."

Shikamaru waits. "Well?"

"I'm not saying I want to…promise anything. But I want to try. It."

"It?"

"Sex," Neji says bluntly. "I want to have sex with you."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Ha," Neji breathes out nervously and glances away. "I can't believe you like to talk dirty."

Shikamaru smirks. "We've all got our turn-ons. What's yours, Pres?"

Neji lifts his chin defiantly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shikamaru grabs Neji's tie and pulls him close. "I think I do, Mr. _President_. Should I kiss you, sir? Or stroke you? Or kiss your cock and-."

Neji crashes their lips together. Shikamaru tastes like smoke and he loves it. His lips are rough and dry but their tongues writhe together in a tangle, wetting their mouths. They slide together easily. Shikamaru has the height advantage- he thrusts his tongue down into Neji's mouth, tracing over the heat inside.

"Ah, Shika. Shika…"

Shikamaru tugs the long strands of his hair, winding them through his long fingers. Neji groans.

"Down on your knees." Shikamaru murmurs, biting at Neji's neck, exposed by the loosened tie. "I want to see my dick disappear into your throat." Shikamaru shoves him down. His hips jut his groin forward- an invitation. Neji grabs the back of Shikamaru's long legs to balance himself. "Open up," Shikamaru orders and guides his hard-on to Neji's lips.

Neji's pale eyes stare with the barest hint of defiance. His tongue darts out and laps at the tip teasingly. It laves back and forth, flopping around the mushroom and covering it with saliva. Shikamaru groans. As soon as Neji's hand tighten around his leg muscles the hacker shoves himself into Neji's mouth, forcing his meat as far into the tight, wet cavern as possible.

"Fuck, President, you're so-ah!" A quick swallow bumps his cock up and into a tight embrace. Shikamaru cries at the tortuous heat. It sends waves of pleasure through his groin but he needs friction to come. He pulls Neji's face up into his groin and rocks his hips into his student council leader.

xxx

Naruto's in the stairwell to the rooftop when he hears the grunts of rough lovemaking. He cocks his head to the side. "What's that…? … They're not!" He skips up the rest of the stairs and peeks out the door to the roof. "Those jerks! They're goin' at it without me!" he cries softly.

Sasuke, while maintaining a perfectly disinterested façade, peeks out over Naruto's shoulder. "So they are," he remarks.

Naruto huffs. "There goes my threesome," he grumbles. "Ahhh, shit they're hot though."

Sasuke's cold fingers ghost over Naruto's hips and the blonde jumps when he feels them. "What are-?"

"Shhh," Sasuke soothes. "We don't want them seeing you doing something so shameful as this." His fingers caress the bump in Naruto's pants.

"Peeping? That's not even bad," Naruto points out only to take in a shuddering breath as Sasuke's hands rustle the cloth over his erection.

"Not just peeping," Sasuke whispers. His fingers pop the button and slowly draw the zipper down. "Masturbating to their little exhibit." The words tickle his ear and make him shiver but then Sasuke's cold form against his back eases further away.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Naruto asks pitifully.

"No," Sasuke says. "I'm watching."

"Please?"

Neji groans on the other side of the door.

"You're missing the show," Sasuke remarks. "Pull your pants down to your thighs."

Naruto swallows at the command and obeys immediately.

"Now," Sasuke says. "I want you to finger yourself. Don't touch your cock yet." Naruto moans as he follows the instructions. Sasuke leans over him and slowly pulls at the knotted tie around Naruto's neck. It tightens slowly.

"Add another finger," Sasuke commands. Naruto shoves a second finger into himself and rocks into them. The knot slips tighten as Sasuke holds the end like a leash. Naruto starts to gasp for breath.

"Another."

Naruto's erection bobs as he wiggles a third finger into his hole. The grunts and moans outside are getting louder but Sasuke wonders if Naruto can even hear them anymore. His blue eyes are locked on Sasuke and his face is growing red as he gasps for air.

"Touch yourself," Sasuke commands. He hauls Naruto in close by the tie to hiss in his ear, "I won't let you breathe until you've cum all over yourself."

Naruto cums immediately. Sasuke loosens the noose and steps back as Naruto gulps in air. He slumps tiredly against the doorframe. His uniform trousers are still undone. A triangle folds down from the waistband, leaving his happy trail visible, golden hair soaked with sweat and cum. He blows a loose strand of hair from his bright eye, tossing his head. He beams up at Sasuke. "Told ya they'd be in each other's pants," he brags with a huge grin.

"Hm. Look again," Sasuke says with a smile in his voice. Naruto looks out the door to see Shikamaru's long fingers trailing up over Neji's collarbone and encircling his neck. Both are equally disheveled. The hacker devours the president's lips hungrily as he lowers the other boy flat on to his back, guiding him by his throat, all without breaking their lip-lock.

"At each other's throats," Sasuke remarks.


	5. Yum! Cherry Chapstick

**a/n: **I'm really tossing you into this chapter so a little warning: there's hetero. (sorry ^^;)

* * *

**Yum! Cherry Chapstick**

"Don't worry," Naruto grunts as he thrusts in and out of Hinata. "I won't cum inside."

Hinata moans and then stutters out, "You c-can if you wa- _ah_!- ant to."

"Fuck," Naruto breathes. "I will then." His hips thrust back and forth furiously until he groans and pumps cum into the schoolgirl. "Shiiiit…"

"Naruto…" Hinata moans under him.

The door to the classroom slides open and Naruto looks up to see a very shocked Sakura.

"Oh my god Naruto, what did you do?!"

Naruto pulls out of Hinata. Strings of mixed fluids drip from his cock and down her spread thighs. It leaks from her and pools on the desk she's laying on. Naruto turns to Sakura, letting his softened cock hang from his pants. It's glistening and still an impressive size that makes Sakura's eyes widen.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto greets.

"Did you just…?" Her wide green-eyed gaze darts between Hinata, chest bursting out of her unbuttoned shirt and little bra, and Naruto – or Naruto's cock at least. "Naruto, did you just take her virginity? In a classroom?"

"Hey, hey don't make me the bad guy," Naruto protests. "I was just thanking her for telling me where Neji was yesterday. She said she wanted me to, uh…yeah," he finishes lamely with a shrug.

Sakura bites her lip. Naruto catches the nervous gesture and her blush. "You know, Sakura-chan, if you don't tell anyone about this we'll owe you. So if you want anything..." he trails off suggestively and leans against a desk letting his cock jut out naturally.

Sakura shakes her head. "No, I don't-."

"Come on Sakura." Naruto smiles all friendly. "Everyone knows you were saving yourself for Sasuke. Aren't I a good enough replacement?"

"It feels really good," Hinata adds quietly.

Naruto can see Sakura hesitating. Her eyes are lowered to the floor and he can tell what she's thinking about. "He's not coming back Sakura," Naruto tells her.

"I know," she replies.

"Come here. Shut the door." Naruto takes the choice from her. She obeys automatically and comes to stand in front of him. Naruto sits on the desk and draws the pinkette up on his lap. Hinata watches, passively sitting on the desk next to them, legs drawn up to her chest. Her skirt is revealing everything to them, showing off her panties and the dark spot of soaked cloth that stretches over her entrance. Naruto pushes Sakura's skirt up to her stomach.

"Going after my leftovers now?" a cool, masculine voice rings out.

Naruto smiles.

"What is it?" Sakura asks self-consciously.

"Nothing," Naruto replies. "You're pretty, that's all. Lift your leg up, here, over my hip."

His deft fingers quickly roll down her underwear and lift the crinkled silk off over her shoes. He rubs the middle of her soft flesh and feels her stiffen in his lap, muffling a gasp. He stretches the cushioned outside away and lines up before sheathing himself in a quick thrust. This time Sakura can't hold in the loud gasp.

Blood drips from inside Sakura and runs down Naruto's hard cock in red paths, mixing with the white-clear liquid that's smeared on their skin. Naruto starts to thrust in and out, pushing her up on his lap. Her butt smacks his thighs as his aggressive movements rock her about. Naruto mouths at the front of her shirt before his tongue finds the bump of her nipple. He bites it through the cloth, wetting it. Sakura moans and arches into him.

"Ooh, Naruto, just like that. Yes…"

Hinata giggles. "Told you it felt good."

"You look like a five year old playing with his mom," that cool voice observes. Naruto glances around but can't find the source. Hinata catches his lips in a sloppy kiss. Their tongues twist together and he thrusts them into her mouth. She moans.

"Well, shit, aren't you guys having fun?" Naruto breaks the kiss and looks over Sakura's jostling body. Karui is watching him thrust into Sakura without breaking stride. "You could've told me," she says grinning broadly in the doorway.

Naruto grins. "Didn't wanna make you jealous."

"Fuck that," Karui says. "I just want in on it."

"Naruto…" Sakura moans pitifully and lays her head against his shoulder. Her hips circle weakly around his dick.

Karui leans around Sakura's body and nips at Naruto's earlobe. "I'm next," she whispers and licks down his neck. Naruto shivers at the sensations.

"Gross," a voice mutters.

"Sakura I'm going to cum," Naruto warns shakily.

The girl moans, too lost and messy to care about anything but the heat thrusting into her.

"Ah, I'm cumming," Naruto groans. "Ahh-ah, fuck!"

xxx

"Won't it hurt?" Hinata asks honestly curious.

Karui is bent over a desk. Her skirt is in a crumpled pile on the floor along with her underwear. Karui hisses with pleasure as Naruto's finger tickles her insides. He twirls them around her wet cavern before running them back to her ass. The liquid makes a slick line. He wiggles into the tight hole, smearing her fluids as he goes.

"Feels good," Karui grins. She beckons Hinata over with a crooked finger. Hinata bends down towards her and her soft white breasts fall out. Her pink bra can't contain it. Karui runs her tongue over the round softness and just as Hinata gasps in surprise Naruto rams into Karui's ass. He jostles Karui forward and her mouth makes a loud slurp at Hinata's nipple.

Naruto closes his eyes to imagine something other than the dark round globes of Karui's ass. Her cheeks bump against this dick. It feels good but it's not what he yearns for. He groans at a memory and the combined feeling of tightness around his cock. His eyes flutter open, then shoot up in surprise. Sasuke is there.

The raven is standing by the windows. The city is behind him, caught in the golden light of early sunset. The gold light makes his black hair sparkle like some urban fairy, but his face is overcast in long shadows. His arms are crossed and his black eyes spark dangerously.

"What are you doing?" he demands flatly. "Fucking schoolgirls?" He looks disgusted.

Karui moans under Naruto's painful thrusts but his pelvis is on autopilot, seeking out a release as quick as possible. He barely even hears her.

"You really think they're anywhere near as good as me?" Sasuke continues angrily. "You're wasting your fucking time on them. They don't know anything about you or your needs."

"Naruto, touch me," Karui begs breathily. "Need more…"

"They can't satisfy you," Sasuke says.

Naruto rams into Karui deeply. His message towards his friend is clear: like hell they can't. He bends closer to Karui's back and yanks her hips towards him. His cock stretches deeper into her and she whimpers.

"You need more than this," Sasuke says.

Naruto grins. _Keep watching_, he mouths.

Sasuke looks on apathetically.

"Sakura, get underneath Karui and lick her clit," Naruto orders. "I want her to – ugg, yeah just like that, _uh_ \- want her to come when I do."

"Ah!" Hinata cries out suddenly. "Don't bite it."

Karui smirks around Hinata's breast as she suckles it. Saliva drips down her chin. Sakura slides under Karui's body. Her lips part and she sucks the side of Naruto's shaft as he pumps in and out of Karui.

"Ah, god Sakura! Feels good…but, ah, take care of Karui."

Karui moans into Hinata's chest when Sakura's tongue flicks against her. She thrusts back against Naruto and Naruto meets her. They become a tangle of limbs and wet, sweaty skin, bumping together and moaning. Karui yelps at her climax and Naruto follows her over the edge, spurting cum into her ass.

"Boring," Sasuke declares and disappears from the school.


End file.
